Bonding With Her Magical Family
by Pricat
Summary: Now discovering that Jareth is her father and Thea her sister, Sakura wants to be with them more leading to adventure
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was just random as I was updating Befriending Goblins so wanted to write another story where Sakura is bonding with her magical fatherland sister, so hope you like.**

 **In this story, it's set after something that happened on Befriending Goblins where Salura learnt thatbJareth is hervDad and Thea is her sister so wants to be aroubd them more leading to adventures.**

* * *

It was nightime in the castle beyond the Goblin City, which belonged to King Jareth and his family but right now, two youngsters were running around the hallways of the castle, one blonde haired wearing feathery pyjamas while the other female had shoulder length black hair wearing pyjamas and also happened to be the Goblin King's daughters, Thea and Sakura Williams.

Being the weekend, Sakura was being with her magical father and sister in the world she loved so much plus their mom was at a convention so their regal father had convinced Sarah to let Sakura spend the weekend with them which Sarah agreed to, since Jareth was Sakura's father plus she'd been learning beginner spells.

"We should do this more often, you know?" Thea said, seeing Sakura nod in reply plus could not wait to practice the spells her dad had taught her, as she was half goblin and human from what her dad had told her.

"Yeah, way better than any Sleepiver ever, sis!" Sakura said.

"We'll, well I'm not the only one up this late, eh?" they heard Deadly say making both girls curious, as to what the light blue skinned dragon male that was their cousin besides Crystal was up to, guessing it was mischief.

"We're just having fun, and bonding, nothing to worry about, Mr Deadly." Sakura said, hearing Deadly snort at this.

"Come on sis, let's go before we get into trouble." Thea said as they ran along, plus were in Thea's room hanging out and pkaying until eventually, they fell asleep yet when they woke up later that day, they noticed the castle was upside down!

"Deadly really did it this time, dad is probably going to be mad at him." Thea said making Sakura agree, hoping their mom did not know or she might worry seeing Crystal agree with them, annoyed because she could not get to the library, her favourite place in the castle ever hoping Jareth would fix it.

After a while, the castle was right side up again, relieving everybody, including Sakura, Thea and Crystal guessing that Deadly was in trouble going to get breakfadt guessing that was what Deadly had been doing Ladt night or this morning, making Jareth agree with them, hoping Sarah was alright making Sakura get it, knowing her mom was alright.

* * *

"So, you had fun with your dad and sister, while I was out of town?" Sarah asked, seeing Sakura nod

"Yeah but Deadly was naughty, he turned the castle upside down, but dad made him fix it." Sakura replied.

"That's good, and guess you were working on using your magic too, right?" Sarah replied to her daughter.

It was early that evening and Sakura was in pyjamas, but eating dinner with her mom, telling her some of the things that she had been doing while in the Labyrinth with her dad and sister making Sarah grin besides knowing mischief would ensue so glad that Sakura was having fun, knowing she had school making the young half human and goblin youngster sigh, because Thea went to goblin school, which sounded way more fun than regular school in this world, making Sarah guess that her husband and daughter had put this in Sakura's mind.

"I'm still thinking about that, because things get carried away there, but things will work out." Sarah assured her, making Sakura frown because she wanted her family to be together or live in the Labyrinth, keeping that thought to herself knowing how her mom might react going to her room to play surprised and happy, seeing her sister fly in through the bedroom window in her owl form.

"I didn't know we can turn into birds, how did you do that?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

"Daddy taught me, plus I learn spells at school, did mom say you could go?" Thea asked her excited.

"She wants me to go to school here, but your school sounds better, like thevLabyrinth." Sakura replied.

That made the blonde haired goblin female annoyed, because she and Sakura were sisters or had recently discovered this, so wanted to bond with her, have her go to goblin school, so right now they were pkaying unawsre Sarah was watching them which was very cute seeing Jareth there, wanting to hang out with Sarah, making her get it because days in the Labyrinth was thirteen hours.

"Thea really wants Sakura, to go to school with her, they are sisters aftervall." he said to her.

"I know that but I need to think, alright?" Sarah replied seeing Jareth sigh at her.

"She wants to, she is a princess of sorts." he replied to her


	2. Afternoon Fun

Thea was happy, after the bell rang meaning the end of the school day meaning she could go play with her friends hoping maybe Sakura was there yet, since Jareth had explained that time in the human world ran differently than in this world, so the blonde haired female hoped that her sister was out of school, so they could hang out and have fun plus she had learnt an new spell she wanted to teach Sakura.

 _Why can't mom just let her come here, as she is magical like me and daddy, why does she makevSakura think she's a human when she's only half one, like dad said, because she would have fun here, plus she is a princess like me._

"Thea you alright?" Kumi said breaking her out of her thoughts, nodding but telling her and Sakura's friends what was on her mid.

"Hey Thea, school got out a bit early, but how was school?" Sakura said hugging her, which relieved the blonde haired girl because she had been thinking about her all day making Sakura get it.

"It was good, plus we learnt new spells." Thea told her as they were having a snack at the castle, making Jareth happy to see Sakura here until they heard commotion, as Deadly was causing antics in the kitchens, Pkus Crystal was trying to stop her mischievous cousin from ruining things.

"Maybe you can use your magic to stop him." Sakura told Thea.

"Good idea sis, as he was probably trying to sneak snacks, as Dragons haveca sweet fang." Thea replied, much to her sister's surprise hearing what Deadly was, seeing Jareth stop Deadly, impressing both Thea and Sakura at what their dad had did.

"Don't blame him, as he has been wanting attention, since things have been intresting." Jareth told them making both females curious at what he meant, hearing him say that their cousin didn't get a,ong with their mother, making Sakura get it, hoping Deadly would like Sarah, seeing Crystal sigh, going to the library, her favourite place in the castle.

* * *

Sarah was curious, seeing what Sakura was drawing after getting ready for bed, and in pyjamas guessing it was from what she and Thea had been doing in the Labyrinth, or in her father's castle hearing her explain making Sarah get it, as she was going there after Sakura went to bed, which would be soon, so would tell her a story about the Labyrinth seeing her daughter happy, as she was in bed.

After Sakura fell asleep, Sarah returned to the castle beyond the Goblin City, hearing Jareth yelling, guessing that Deadly was causing antics, seeing said dragon male had been sitting on Jareth's throne making her get it.

"Oh great, you're here, did dad summon you?" Deadly said.

"No, but get out of his throne, Deadly." Sarah replied as Jareth nodded, hoping that Sakura was alright, seeing Sarah nod saying she was sleeping right now unawsre that Thea was listening, hoping that her sister was alright creating a crystal in her young hands, just like her father could seeing an image of her sister asleep cuddling a stuffed goblin.

"That's good as we're always playing, when she comes here." she said with a grin.


End file.
